


The Mechanics and Logistics Of Two Opposing Forces; or, Opposites Attract

by old ones of fye (royalfye)



Category: QI (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalfye/pseuds/old%20ones%20of%20fye
Summary: Объективно говоря, ничего не должно было получиться.





	The Mechanics and Logistics Of Two Opposing Forces; or, Opposites Attract

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mechanics and Logistics Of Two Opposing Forces; or, Opposites Attract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/68932) by [fizzyblogic (phizzle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/fizzyblogic). 



> переведено в 2015 году

Объективно говоря, ничего не должно было получиться. Стивен был собачником. Алан был кошатником. Стивен мог выдать семнадцать фактов подряд о Древней Греции. Алан же знал номер действительно хорошего греческого ресторанчика, на совесть доставляющего еду на дом. У Стивена было слабейшее представление, что такое правило оффсайда в истинном, эмоциональном его значении. Без футбола жизнь Алана была бы ничем. И они постоянно были по разные стороны баррикад в споре, кто лучше - ниндзя или пираты.

Но каким-то образом, несмотря на то, что они были разными словно представитель Оксфордской элиты и мальчишка из Эссекса, они притерлись. Может, из-за того, что Алан делал завтрак Стивену так, как тот любит; и по-тихому возвращал четырнадцатый по счету айпод в магазин, пока Стивен не видел, и громко пел в душе, чтобы Стивен посмеялся над ним после. А может, из-за того, что Стивен оставлял дочитанную газету открытой на спортивном разделе, и время от времени досиживал до конца "Гол Сезона", и почти всегда покупал что-то, понравившееся бы Алану.

И даже несмотря на то, что споры о мифологических чудовищах могли вывести из себя и что Алан чувствовал себя беспомощным, если Стивен молчал несколько дней кряду, это было тем, что они не променяли бы ни за что на свете.


End file.
